


Human Beauty

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 15:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12062037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Vastra and Jenny have a little time alone.RP Fic.





	Human Beauty

Madame Vastra had smiled softly as she entered the bedroom she shared with Jenny, her wife. The girl was currently curled up fast asleep on the bed. She smiled as she moved to kiss her forehead softly. 

"Such an adorable girl."

Jenny slowly opened her eyes and smiled softly.

"Hi my sexy Lizard lady..."

"Hello, my little human."

Jenny purred up at Vastra. 

"How are you feeling?"

"Relaxed after that nice sleep..."

Jenny said softly.

"And now.... after seeing you.... perhaps...just a little...."

"Ready for TLC?"

Jenny smiled.

"I was thinking of saying Wet.... but yes."

"Perhaps if you ask me nicely baby..."

Jenny purred softly.

"Please Mistress Vastra...I'm so wet...please make love to me."

Vastra smiled softly. 

"Strip for me then baby girl."

Jenny purred, obeyed and complied with Vastra's request. Vastra smiled and moved to undress herself, slipping under the covers to pull Jenny closer. Jenny purred at Vastra. Vastra smiled and kissed her, moving to cup and caress her breasts. Jenny mewed and bucked slightly. 

"Okay, my little human?"

Jenny purred and nodded. 

"I need to hear it Jenny."

"I'm....O... Kay..."

Jenny managed to murr.

"P....Ple.... Please....do...don't....ma.... make me talk.... much...Vastra.... yo.... you cause.... cause me...so...so much.... pleasure....my...my voice....it...fails me...."

"Shhh, my pet... that's all I needed."

Vastra soothed gently. Jenny mewed. Vastra smiled and slowly drew a hand south. Jenny began to shiver. 

"Okay, my darling?"

Jenny nodded now unable to even speak one-word answers at this time. Vastra smiled and moved to tease her clit. Jenny bucked and let out a squeal of pleasure at this. 

"Okay?"

Vastra asked softly, slowly easing two fingers into the girl. 

"N...no fingers....I... I want your.... your...mmmm tongue."

"You are sure?"

"Yes, Yes, yes."

Jenny mewed, desperately and wantonly. Vastra smiled, kissing her softly. 

"Magic word?"

"Oooooooohhhhhhh Plllllllllllllleeeeeaassssseeeeee!"

Jenny mewled. Vastra smiled and began to kiss her way lower. Jenny began to mewl with anticipation. Vastra smiled, soon moving to kiss her clit. Jenny bucked and mewled again. Vastra purred and slowly inserted her tongue, moving to set a pace. Jenny all but squealed at this. Vastra smiled and sped up. Jenny bucked her hips furiously in time with Vastra's licks. Vastra sped up once again. Jenny soon screamed at the top her voice and came apart.


End file.
